The present invention relates to a flat panel display having multiple, and independent, display areas integrated on one glass backplane. The flat panel display of the present invention provides a continguous, large image, or independent video scenes. In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.
In one embodiment, the flat panel display of the present invention, having a front display area and a back portion, is comprised of:    a first glass substrate having at least two separately addressable sections, the separately addressable sections including a first section and a second section;    a second glass substrate and wherein a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the first and second glass substrates;    wherein the first and second glass substrates are of a one-piece construction; and    wherein there is no visible seam between the first and second sections when viewing the flat panel display in operation.